Weekend
by PaatySuzart
Summary: Nick e Sara um Fim de Semana juntos o que será que vai dar ?
1. Chapter 1

Era sexta - feira Sara iria folgar o fim de semana o primeiro pensamento dela foi dormir o fim de semana inteiro mas ela se lembrou do convite que Nick havia feito a ela mas cedo no Lab

NS : hey Sara soube que você vai estar de folga no fim de semana

SS : é , vou sim

NS : é - ele falou muito excitado - eu tambem vou , e vou viajar quer ir comigo ?

SS : que ? - a pergunta tomou ela de surpresa

NS : a Sara quer que têm ein ? vamos vai por favor - ele fez uma carinha tão linda

SS : ah Nick não não eu vou dormir

NS : então ta certo se é assim mas se você mudar de ideia me avise

SS : ok

a o que é que têm ein Sara Sidle - Sara estava falando sozinha - não sei lá ahhh tá tudo bem - ela passou a mão no bolso onde estava seu celular e discou o numero de Nick

5 segundos depois ...

SS : alo Nick ?

NS : Sara - a voz dele estava bem animada será que estava com alguma mulher pensou Sara.

SS : é , tudo bem você ta ocupado ? - a voz dela tava nervosa por que diabos ela tava nervosa mesmo ?

NS : não não so tô terminando de me arrumar

SS : ahhhh é que eu liguei pra saber se você ainda queria minha companhia ?

NS : logico , ah que bom que você quer ir é bom sair um pouco da rotina

SS : é

NS : bom vou terminar de me arrumar e passo ai tabom daqui a uma hora eu passo ai pra te pegar dar tempo suficiente pra você se arrumar

SS : que isso Nick é so dois dias não a vida inteira quando você terminar pode vim pra cá

NS : têm certeza ?

SS : tenho sim

NS : ok então até daqui a pouco Sara

SS : até Nick

_**Continua ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTINUANDO**

**50 Minutos Depois...**

Nick Havia dado tempo suficiente para ela se arrumar então resolveu ir . Já na casa de Sara ela já estava pronta a muito tempo Sara se arrumava rápido não tinha muita frescura .

Depois de um tempo ela ouviu uma buzina e foi até a janela para ver se era Nick depois de confirmar suas suspeitas de que era mesmo Nick ela desceu .

Nick estava esperando por Sara fora do carro ele estava encostado no carro e para sua surpresa Sara apareceu UAU Nick nunca tinha olhado pra Sara com outros olhos mas ela tava linda demais ele sempre viu Sara como uma mulher bonita mas hoje ela estava linda demais meu Deus que mulher – Nick pensando - , ela usava um short rosinha curto não muito curto mas que dava pra ver suas pernas e também estava com uma camiseta branca nossa ela estava linda demais os cabelos estava soltos meio molhado tinha o que seria cachos ? Nick não parava admira-la . Sara viu Nick encostado no carro na cabeça dela ele tava diferente não sabia explicar e também estava muito atraente ela sempre viu Nick como um homem muito atraente mas ele tava mas solto estava de chinelos ,bermuda,e uma camisa preta marcando bem seus braços e um sorriso encantador muito sexy diga-se de passagem .

NS : Hey Sara – disse Nick saindo dos seus devaneios

SS : Oi Nick

NS : Vamos ?

SS : Vamos

_Vai ser um bom fim de semana _

_**CONTINUA..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CONTINUANDO...**_

Sara e Nick pegaram a estrada ,a casa pra onde Nick foi ficava a três horas de Vegas , Sara já estava se soltando um pouco ,Nick colocou um som e eles começaram a cantar juntos depois de cantar e rir muito já chegaram na casa e que casa ein grande Sara pensou de quem seria ein mas seria muita curiosidade perguntar então deixou o a curisidade de lado e foi ajudar Nick com as compras .

SS : Me dar

NS : Não precisa eu sou forte

SS : há há muito engraçado me dar vai

NS : tá bom

Sara e Nick trocaram olhares . Eles entraram na casa nossa que casa linda era um duplex tinha até uma lareira uau era muito linda a casa boa pra uma família grande pensou Sara mais que pensamento é esse Sara – ela se repreendeu depois que guardaram tudo Nick e Sara foram arrumar os quartos que já estava impecavelmente arrumado sem pó nenhum mas mesmo assim Sara tirou os pó imaginário depois foi na sacada do seu quarto e olhou para o céu parecia que ia chover, ela desceu para encontrar com Nick.

SS : Oi

NS : Oi e aí gostou ?

SS : Nossa aqui é lindo muito lindo calmo adorei Nick Obrigado pelo convite

NS : é lindo mesmo , não precisa agradecer agente precisa sair um pouco da rotina

SS : É você tem razão

NS : Eu Sempre tenho

SS : Ah você se acha muito

NS : Não nada haver viu

SS: Sei

NS : Quer Sair um pouco pra conhecer ?

SS : Se você não estiver cansado ?

NS : Não – ele abriu um sorriso tão lindo que fez a Sara tremer

A sim foi eles passear pela casa , só que foram mais além e quando já estava retomando o caminho de casa começou a chover escurecer também a chuva pegou eles e eles aproveitaram pra tomar banho de chuva Sara começou a roda pelos pastos e Nick acompanhado ela quando já estava perto da casa Sara viu uma poça de água e pulou em cima molhando Nick que estava atrás dela eles riram muito

SS : Ah Nicky desculpa

NS : Ah sua danada você fez de propósito

SS : EU magina Nick

NS : Sei – fez cara de enburrado

SS : vai ficar triste agora ?

NS : não mas você vai me pagar

SS : Como ? – o que será que Nick vai fazer, Sara se perguntando

Nick foi até o fundo da casa pegou um balde encheu de água e jogou em Sara

SS : a Nick seu malvado eu vou te pegar

NS : Não me pega não

Sara foi atrás de Nick correndo até que caiu e Nick foi ajuda-la

SS: tá vendo ai eu cai seu bobão

NS : KKKK bobão sei me dar sua mão

Quando ele deu a mão a ela ela puxou e ele caiu em cima dela

SS : desculpa

NS : tudo bem – pausa- assim eu posso te olhar bem melhor

Ela não esperava o que será que aconteceu?

_**CONTINUA**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gente mil desculpas ter deixando a história assim sozinha mais é que minha imaginação e as idéias só voltaram agora.**_

_**Continuando.**_

Nick estava olhando pra Sara com o olhar de desejo Deus o que estava acontecendo com ele ? ele devia parar com essa loucura antes que Sara pensasse que ele era um tarado louco ou sei lá o que .

NS : Ah Sara me desculpe não sei o que me deu

SS : Tudo bem Nick

NS : Tudo bem nada, eu estou encima de você e não consigo me controlar que espécie de homem eu sou ?

SS: Um homem que respeita os seus limites , eu é que peço desculpas

NS : Sara você não tem culpa

SS : Tenho sim – ela estava quase chorando Nick precisava Pará-la , então no impulso ele beijou Sara .

Começou com um beijo doce e calmo mais , aos poucos foi aumentando a velocidade e a chuva começou a cair e Nick carregou Sara para dentro de casa colocando ela no chão da Sala onde havia um tapete enorme ele colocou Sara lá ,e olhando pra ela não teve duvida estava se apaixonando por ela como aquela mulher conseguia deixa ele assim todo desconcertado Gente . Eles começaram com caricias leves mais que foi aumentando ele tirou a camiseta que Sara estava vestindo e depois terminou de tirar tudo agora foi a vez da Sara tirar as roupas do Nick UAU que homem ein mais ela não queria adimirar ele pelo menos não agora , então começaram a si amar ali mesmo no chão .Fazia tempo que Sara não tinha relações e Nick nem se fala . Eles começaram a se amar muito rápido por sinal chegaram ao clímax juntos e ali mesmo adormeceram.

Nick foi o primeiro a acordar estava sentindo frio também estava nu e Sara também com sorrisinho no canto da boca ele levantou se vestiu e pegou um cobertor pra Sara ela era tão linda que mulher linda ele deveria ter ido com calma não sabia como Sara ia reagir quando acorda-se deveria ter ido mais devagar e aproveitado o momento com esses pensamentos ele foi acender a lareira para se esquentar parecia que ia ser uma noite muito fria , depois que tinha ajeitado tudo tomou um banho e estava na cozinha quando Sara acordou .

NS : acordou Senhorita Adormecida

SS: é.. Nick ..ãh deixa pra lá

NS : é sobre o que aconteceu ?

SS : esquece vou tomar um banho

Nick não sabia onde enfiar a sua cara estava morrendo de vergonha , e triste ele não era esse tipo de homem , mais Sara era diferente ele estava apaixonado por ela ,será que ela entenderia o que estava acontecendo ? Quando ela saísse do banho ele ia chamá-la para conversar .

_**Continua**_


End file.
